


Paying the Dog

by FunkyRacoon



Series: Babysitting Hitman au [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Fluff, Gun Violence, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Tease, Hannibal is a little shit, Hitman AU, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Riding, Salty Will, Sassy Will, Smoking, Smut, Torture, Violence, Will is a Hitman, Will is around 40, Young Hannibal, he's like 19, older will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Hannibal Lecter, a young man ready to go intoedical college, and also son of a rich count, is in need of a bodyguard. And he has just the perfect man in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This au was created after I watched John Wick, and fell in love with the idea of young little shit Hannibal wanting Will as his bodyguard/hitman, and so it was born!

Three men in the foyer, and then three down the hall now laid dead on the ground. A bullet for each kill, and a clip for the six. Will sniffed, the job's he was given had been easier, and easier for him since he came back from Cuba. Nice and tanned from a bit of sun, and his old mutt was nothing but happy from the wide open space.

Now with a small twist of the knob he was walking into the room of his next kill. Someone had paid a lot of money for this Lecter man to get killed by Will, and well, what can he say, the more the better. The kill was going to be easy, walk in talk to the old man a bit, shoot him, and then walk out.

He probably should have expected to find the man seated down by a gorgeous looking harpsichord, with it's dark wooden colors, and it's haunting notes that fades through the room. However, what he did not expect to see was that Lecter was in fact not a forty year old man, and was instead a twenty or so year old kid.

He really did not see that coming. Man this kid must have pissed the guy off big time, for the amount he paid Will to have him dead.

"So, I see you've been sent to kill me by a contractor?" Lecter says, playing a few notes as he speaks. His accent is very distinct, like he's still breaking into the English language, his voice is a strong European accent. If he had to guess, he'd say somewhere in the north.

Will grunts, placing a new clip into his pistol, then cock's the gun and pointing it at Lecter's head. "How much are they paying you?" Lecter hums, settling his hands in his lap, before turning to Will.

"Enough for me to put a bullet through your head, kid." He grumbles, fingers itching to pull the trigger and get it over. Or maybe he just needs a smoke? Probably. It's been awhile since his last one.

"I can pay you, double, than what the other man paid for. How about, triple, for your services?" Lecter grins, all to pleased with himself when Will lowers the gun a little.

"You have my interest."

"I have a list, of some men I need out of my way. And I need a very...decent expert in that area to deal with them." Lecter explains, twirling his hand around in the air, like an airshow. "And since you've been the first to get past my security without a scratch, I think I can acquire some of your service."

"For a price. I'll tell you now, I don't come cheap." He grunts, letting his arms drop, before grabbing out a cigarette. Watching in amusement as the kid's eyes flash with slight disgust in them, Will smirks. Oh, he knows what kind of client this Lecter boy is going to be, and boy is he gonna have a little fun.

"Of course, there is a price for everything, Mr...?"

"Will, Will Graham."

"It's a pleasure to be doing business with you, Will."

 

Three months later

 

Apparently the kid, Hannibal Lecter as he is so formally called, has a lot of enemies on his little list. Will snorts at the sight of it, narrowing eyes at Hannibal who only smiles up at him like the little snake he is. Hannibal, is much...different than any of the clients Will has had before. Sure, the kid is young and charming, but also demands Will to be around him at all times. He has a slight fascination with Will, playing with his brown curls whenever Will lays down, or asking him about his personal life.

Will pushes away, like always. Not wanting to get attached to anyone, other than his dog, Winston. The way Hannibal pouts and glares at the same time could be considered cute, but Will can see behind the kids little sheepskin. He can see that little wolf down there, with sharp fangs, and cunning claws. He would not want to mess with a kid like this, at all.

Will waits for him hand and foot, waiting outside the high school he's attending to at the moment with the car ready, as he waits for Hannibal to finish with classes. Watching as the immaculately dressed teen steps down the stairs with a acquaint or two, discussing about medicine or philosophy. The best part is whenever they look over to Will, and obviously sneer with disgust at the sight of him.   
He's not the prettiest man to look at, scraggly grown beard, long curls. Not to mention the ugly scar that runs down his cheek, or the fact he's constantly got a smoke on hand. Hannibal, however seems enamored with Will's looks, he can see it as plain as daylight. Watching as Hannibal never shies to take a nice long look at Will, especially when he's wearing a suit, Hannibal clearly eats that up. But Will makes sure to keep the kids hands away from him, with a long talk about no touching, and no eye contact.

"I'm not here to be you friend," Will began, looking down at Hannibal from where he was smoking. "I'm just here to kill all the guys who pisses you off."

"Of course Will, whatever you say." Hannibal smiled, walking back to his room to study.

Will grumbles, looking back over the balcony towards the living, breathing town beneath them. They had just recently transferred over to Vinci, Italy. Where Hannibal had flown them in a private jet, from America to all the way over to Italy, just to take a test for his medical class. Will would have been yelling at how dumb this was, if he wasn't gripping the arms of his seat in the jet. Yeah, that's the truth, Will doesn't like flying, too many deaths have happened from it. That's why he just sails across the ocean, instead of relying on some metallic bird to get him anywhere.

"Are you doing well, Will? You look a little pale, would you like something to drink?" Hannibal asked, with that cocky little smirk of his.

Will clenched his teeth from lashing at the kids smugged attitude. Hissing through his breath a little, "That would be nice, Hannibal."

Smiling like a cat with a canary, Hannibal had motions to one of the flight attendants, and spoke in fluent Italian to her. The kid was like some evil genius, he knew six languages and was passing through school with flying colors. Will had rolled his eyes when the woman brought back some whiskey for him, taking a few sleep pills so he didn't have to look at the sky anymore. Hannibal had just smiled, sitting in front of him with his legs crossed, and a medical book in hand.

The next thing Will knew, he was landing in Italy. He followed the kid to their destined car, and drove Hannibal away from the airport to the hotel they would be staying in. He had been reluctant to bring Winston along, but knowing it would make the kid a little irritated by the mutt he couldn't help but smile at the thought. It was even better when Will opened the passenger side door for Hannibal, only to have Winston jump into the car seat, and settle down.

"Your dog, Will, is sitting in my seat. Get him in the back." Hannibal hissed, clenching his fist together.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Winston just wanted to give you a little love while I drive you to the hotel. Surely you wouldn't mind sitting next to a dog?" Will replied humbly, hiding the sly smirk off his lips, with a pout.

Hannibal looked between the two of them, grumbling something under his breath before settling into the car next to Winston. Winston yipped happily, sniffing at Hannibal's hand for treats, and giving him a little lick. Will smiled at the two, before closing the door and walking to the other side of the car. And from there he began to drive them over to the hotel.

And now we're back to present time, of Will looking over the balcony as he finishes off a cigarette. Flicking the bud over the metal gates, he walked back into the room where Hannibal was on his bed reading one if his damn medicine textbooks again, Winston wagged his tail as Will approached the bed. Climbing over him to grant him with a few kisses as Will fell down on the bed, jostling Hannibal from his reading. The boy tsked angrily at Will, who only smiled and let Winston curl up at his feat.

"What are you reading anyways, that's got you so wound up for this test? You've read the book like three times already, Hannibal, you'll do fine." He said, pulling the book from the kids hands, to examine the cover.

"Will! Give that back, I need to study." Hannibal growled, attempting to reach for the book, so Will decided to hold it up higher. Far out of Hannibal's reach.

"You've been studying all day, take a break to eat or shower. Having a healthy body helps keep the brain going." Will laughed, watching as Hannibal scowls at him.

The kid attempts to crawl over Will's body, reaching out for the medical textbook. Right when his fingers graze the spine, long, muscled thighs press against his chest pushing him away, and holding him down to the bed. He makes a noise, like a cat being toyed with and waiting for the right moment to strike. Will doesn't listen. Mainly because he doesn't care that he's upset the little shit. He opens the book to a random page, skimming through a page about the human heart.

He shuts the book, setting it to the side and listens to the kid as he struggles under his leg. It's like a wolf which caught a rabbit, a whiny and fussy little rabbit, who doesn't want to get eaten and is trying to free itself. Will smiles, the kid is relentless in trying to get his book back. He thinks he'll have a drink.

"Will, put me down right now." Hannibal hisses, as Will drags them off the bed, swinging him over his shoulder like a ragdoll. Making his way to the kitchen.

"You're very light, you should try and eat more. Or exercise a little more. That'll get some meat in your bones." Will hums, opening the cabinets to check the content of each one.

When he opens the mini fridge to find the alcohol, he makes an approving sound, dragging out a bottle or two. He hears the kid grumble again, as he moves them back to the bed. Hannibal tries to scramble away when he gets tossed onto the bed, only to have Will snare him around the waist and pull him back to his body. Laughing he pops a bottle open, and takes a long sip.

"You drink too much. You also smoke too much." Hannibal grumbles, beginning to stop with a ll his fidgeting. "You'll die from that one day, and I'll come to your grave to laugh."

Will makes a sharp laugh, it echos through the room as he pauses to take a sip of the whiskey. "And you stick your head into a book to much. Try and relax kid."

"Firstly, I'm not a kid, I'm 19. Secondly, I'm trying to study for an upcoming medical exam, so don't patronize me."

"You wanted me to stay in a room with you, and I got bored. So learn to deal with it."

Hannibal makes a low grumbling sound again, twisting in Will's hold to turn his back towards him. Will sniffs, and sip his drink again. Looking down at Winston, who just wags his tail back at him. Hoping for his master to give him a treat or two. I've been a good boy, Winston cries out with his eyes. Will hums, turning over to splay his hand over Hannibal's.

"Tell me the bone structure of my hand." He says.

"Why?"

"You've study it haven't you? Shouldn't you have it memorized."

"Oh..." Hannibal shifts a little, making himself more comfortable in the position.

He grabs at Will's hand with a light touch, like someone would so to a new born baby. He starts from the tips of his fingers, pressing down on each separate bone and calling out the name. Will hums, and nods his head, forgetting about the existence of his whiskey, as Hannibal's voice drones out through his head. When Hannibal gets down to his elbow he hears a little snore come from behind him, he looks to find Will has fallen asleep laying on him. He furrows his eyebrows a little, but doesn't try to fight the comforting weight, instead he finds himself falling asleep to Will's snoring.

~~

Next thing he knows, Hannibal is getting jostled out of his sleep. Pulled off the bed, and to the side, while he hears the sound of shattering glass, and Will shouting. Dazed he curls up into the man's warm chest, s he holds him in a vice like hold while, firing over the bed. This was not how Hannibal expected his Saturday morning to go. Not at all.

"Keep your head down kid, there's a fucking sniper out there." Will hisses, pushing Hannibal's head back down to his chest. Hannibal mumbles something, but doesn't fight the older man, as he fires a few more shots.

"Do you always keep a gun with you, when you fall asleep?"

"How else am I supposed to protect you."

"Excellent. I'll have to make sure I don't roll over, and make it go off." Hannibal grumbled, slipping from the man's grasp, and crawling away.

"Where the Hell are you going, Han-Get your ads back here." Will snapped turning back to grab hold of Hannibal's foot. But the boy was too quick, as he slipped out of Will's hold, and into the bathroom.

"I'm going to brush my teeth, my mouth taste awful."

"While we're getting shot at by a sniper!"

"You can handle it, can't you? I mean, that is why I paid for your service."

"You little-Fucking Hell!"

Will growled to himself, as the kid started to brush his teeth like getting shot at by a sniper was an everyday thing. Well, there were a few times out in public where they had been shot at, or that one time in the library where some ads had tried to gut the damn kid. Sighing, Will checked the clip to see how much he had left in.

Four

Alright, he'll just have to see how much he can make do, with this many left. Not a lot, but he's had much worse standards.

Grumbling a few curses to himself, Will turned around to view where the shooter had broken through the window. Squinting out through the broken glass, he notice the small figure moving ever so slightly on a building not far from the hotel. He remembered that the building was either another hotel, or some working company. Oh well, hopefully someone doesn't walk in on the poor bastard.

"Stay put if the way, he's looking for you." Will grunted, while aiming the gun. Hannibal gave him a shirt grunt, spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth, before turning the water on.

Will squinted, wishing he had his glasses with him at the moment so he could see better. Guess he'll just have to hope the wind is on his side today. And with a loud bang the gun had gone off, his ears screaming silently from the sound of the bang. There's a moment of pure silence, and then he's looking up for the killer only to find the person has fallen from there place. Grinning to himself, he sets the gun down to pull out his case so he can reload it.

Hannibal takes his time with his hair, before walking out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. Giving Will a sly smirk as he passes by, only to earn a glare from the older man. Will ignores the clattering sounds coming from the kitchen, as he fixes up the gun, grimacing at the bullet holes in the bed. Hopefully that doesn't cost extra, the hotel's already pricey enough. He yawns, shoving the gun into the back of his underwear before walking into the kitchen where Hannibal is already cooking some eggs.

"Fucking shit, what do you think you were doing, you almost got yourself killed." Will hisses, pouring himself a cup of coffee, as Hannibal continues to cook.

"Your job is to protect me, so I am to expect you to protect me while we're getting shot at, Will. I'm not stupid, I know I could have gotten hurt, but I trusted that you would be able to keep me safe." Hannibal explains, adding in a few pieces of meat to the egg he I add currently cooking. "I do not give my trust to people lightly, Will."

"Well I'll just consider myself lucky then." Will growled, flopping down in his seat, cringing slightly at the pain in his arm.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him, as he set a bowl in front of Will. He was waved off, as Will started to wolf down the food. Unable to help himself with the small moan he made, sure Hannibal could be a little shit sometimes, but his cooking was the absolute divine thing he's had. Hannibal moved around Will's side, lifting up his shirt sleeve where blood was dripping, only to find a long cut in his arm from a flying bullet.

"I see. Is this how you knew we were getting sit at? No wonder he was easy to kill, missed by a long shot." He mused, clearly displeased that Will was trying to hid the injury from him.

Will grumbled, giving him a shrug as he continued eating the food in front of him. Hannibal hummed, leaving the room for a short minute, before coming back with a small medicine box. Setting it down next to Will, he then proceeded to wipe away the blood, cleaning the wound. And then apply some antibiotics to the cut, before wrapping it. Will went through the whole process without a fight, as he had gone through times where he had to sew himself up without any pain medicine.

What caught him off guard was when Hannibal had started reaching up, and was rubbing a thumb against the ugly scar on his cheek.

"Whatever happened here, Will?" He asked, tracing the curves, and jerks of the scar.

Will flinched, moving away from the touch in an instant. Eyes closing as they thought about the cold night air, the plunging pain of the blade in his mouth, the blood. So much blood. He glares at the bowl in front of him, knowing that it wasn't Hannibal who gave him the scar so he shouldn't blame him for anything. Taking in a slow breath, and breathing out through his teeth, "Another time, Hannibal. I don't want to talk right now."

Hannibal stares at him for a minute longer, before moving away to war his own bowl of food. Will rubs his cheek angrily, somehow hoping that will get rid of the ugly reminder. Sadly, it doesn't work, and it probably never will. So, instead of brooding around about the scar, like he already does, he sets the bowl in the sink, and moves away to get dressed. Hannibal watches as the older man go, staring at how the tight shirt sticks to the man's back, showing off his strong muscular back.

Hannibal hums his approval quietly, before finishing up his bowl to clean up the plates. And perhaps get a nice view of Will dressing.

~~

Will lays in the driver's seat of the sleek Bentley Hannibal owns, sporting sunglasses as to hide the hangover he's slightly carrying around. Hannibal has stopped him at a nearby bookstore, so he can add to his growing collecting if medical textbooks. Now after twelve minutes of waiting in the car, his head is starting to pound in irritation.

Maybe he should go check on the kid.

...

Nah. He's probably distracted by something.

Grumbling to himself, Will slouches into the seat, crossing his arms so he can take a possible drink. Fuck, he wants a smoke. Well, since the kid isn't here already...

"What are you doing?"

"Christ! Kid, you fucking scared the Hell out of me!" Will jumped, dropping the cigarette from his hands.

Hannibal scrunches his nose at him, glaring slightly, before dropping his bag in the seat and settling in the car. Will rolls his eyes, at his ire, and starts up the car. Fucking little rich brat, think he owns everything and can get away with whatever he wants.

"Drive us here." Hannibal passes over a slip of paper to Will, who snorts licking his lips before snatching the paper.

"What am I your chauffeur now?" He grumbles, glancing over at the neat words scribbled down on the paper. Commemorating the words to memory, as he takes another tight turn down the road. Smirking as Hannibal grips the arm of the seat, narrowing his eyes at Will before speaking.

"I am paying you to kill people for me, does that not also include acting as my personal bodyguard." He quips, smirking as Will makes a snort.

"Fucking shit."

"Relax, Will, you will have blood on your hands very soon." Hannibal chimed, relaxing into his seat, and picking up a new book to read through.

"Sure, whatever you say, kid."

The drive was mostly silent, saved for the slight curses that would fly out of Will's mouth while driving, people nowadays. Don't know how to fucking drive properly, or do a goddamn thing correctly. Always in a rush, or have something better to fucking do. He bites his lip trying not to let more curses spew from his mouth, as the directions lead him to parking in front of a music store. Instead, he makes a show of slamming the brakes as the car is parked, causing Hannibal to drop his book and jerk forward, than back into his seat.

"Will."

"Hannibal."

"Bitch."

"Drunk."

Okay, Will has to give the kid that one, his face breaks into a smile. Hannibal makes a small noise, before picking his book back up, and settling it on the drive. He watches silently as the kid meticulously cleans himself of invisible dust, before brushing up. It's something a cranky old man would do, but somehow Hannibal is pulling it off like a pro would. Will steps out to take a smoke, resting a hand on the weight on his belt, where his gun now sits well. Hannibal waits in the car patiently until Will finishes his smoke, when he's done he steps out, and motions for Will to follow him. He does, reluctantly.

When they step into the strings shop Hannibal has directed him to, he snorts as the door closes. Violins, cellos, and other stringed instruments are set neatly around the room for people to see, and examine. Wondering if the kid just wants his harpsichord fixed up a little, and wants Will to threaten the owner for a lower price. It would be funny at first, but this is not what Will gets paid to do.

He's about to make a smear comment, before the atmosphere in the room suddenly shifts. In comes a man with a fake secret hidden away under his skin, his eyes go directly to Hannibal as he stops. Eyes glaring only on the inside, like he wants to drive a knife though the kids neck and gut him where he stands. Instead, he smiles politely at Hannibal, and sizes up Will a little. Will knows how this will go, he slips out of his own shoes, shoulders relaxing, head leaning forward, eyes looking glazed. And just like that, the man finds no threat in his appearance, instead he sees a man who has no care in the world, and is probably high.

He turns back to Hannibal, and smiles. "Hannibal Lecter, I never thought I'd see you again here. What made you decided to come back, was our last meeting unsatisfying for you?"

There's a hidden joke there, Will thinks, something happened the last time they met. Something bad.

He turns a little when Hannibal starts to chuckle a little. "I do believe I did promise to end your life the last time we met, Tobias. I like to keep my promises, and what do you know, I was in town this week."

Will pretends to stretch, slow and calm, not to catch anyone's eyes as he sneaks a hand behind himself to grab his gun. Tobias doesn't seem to notice, all eyes trained onto Hannibal, while he reaches for something near him as well. Oh my, seems as if this night be a little challenging. Will smiles to himself, he loves a good challenge. And in an instance, he's jumping for Tobias, as the other man makes a leap for Hannibal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight ensures, and also some smut ;3

Tobias is quick, but has not been working in the field of murder as long as Will has been. So when the man attempts to stab Hannibal with a knife, Will is jumping right after him. Quickly like that of a stag on the run for it's life, but he has the power of a wolf. Pushing Tobias off balance, as the both plummet to the ground, writhing to get a hold. Will uses the advantage of surprise, smashing the back side of his gun into Tobias’s chin, listening for the lovely crunch of teeth breaking. However, Tobias is not the only snake in the room.

He is quick to plunge the dagger into Will’s shoulder, pushing him over as he flinches from the pain. The other man switches there position, grabbing Will by the throat to throttle him to death. Will clings for air, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he grabs at Tobias’s own throat. His grip is far less stronger than Tobias’s own, as he loses oxygen. So he follows the lead, and let's himself play dead. Sloppy, sloppy. He comments to himself, as Tobias forgoes the chance to check his pulse. Instead, the man pulls the dagger from Will’s chest, standing up to turn towards Hannibal.

“Looks like your little guard dog, didn't really last as long as you wanted, Hannibal.” Tobias snarled, marching over to Hannibal, who was standing calmly before a piano.

“No, unfortunately not, and here I was having some high hopes for him. Pity, though, I really liked him.” Hannibal tskes, not even moving as Tobias grows nearer. 

Frowning, Will slightly contemplates how much money he would lose if Hannibal was killed, a lot actually. More than he wanted. He settles his hands over his head, pulling his legs back before pushing himself up off the ground and onto his feet. When Tobias turns around, his eyes widen in shock at the sight of Will still alive, only to have have his face gripped and slammed down upon Will’s knee. The man sputters in his movement, dropping the knife as he grabs for something to hold. Gripping his neck, Will pulls him back up, before staring straight into his eyes, before finally jerking his head to the side. There's a delicious snapping sound that echos in the room, a thump as the body falls to the ground.

“Excellent job, Will. I never doubted you for a second.” Hannibal smiles, applauding a little as he comes closer to Will. “Now, do me a favor, and go wait in the car. Passenger seat, please, oh and make sure you apply pressure to that wound. I'll get to it in just a few minutes.”

Will grumbles, grabbing a towel from the counter, applying it to his wound. “What makes you think I'm just going to leave you here? Alone.” 

Hannibal takes a step closer to Will, running a nimble finger down his jaw, before lifting his chin down. There's a look in his eyes, predatory and bloodlusting, a monster hidden inside the skin of a sheep. Will wanted to see the beast that lived inside, watching the horrible seed grow claws and fangs. But the loss of blood was making him tired, as he started to pant heavily for air. Hannibal tutted, pointing to the door, before giving Will a wink as he moves over to Tobias’s body. Will grumbles, stumbling a bit to the door, glaring at the sun over head. Barely making it to the car, he fumbles into the passenger seat, laying back to hold the blood in as he pushes the radio on.

Smiling, Will positions the chair to lay down, as he waits for the little minx to come back. Sneaking sole sips from his alcohol filled canteen, and humming to the tune of ACDC. Things go peacefully for a few minutes, until he suddenly feels light headed and falls asleep.

~~

Will goes through a haze of waking and sleeping. Remembering and seeing little from the haze, he remembers himself being set in warm water, a damp cloth rubbing over his newly won wound. A needle going in and out of his skin, as the wound is sealed up. Fingers dancing down and across his chest to wipe off any grime, he grumbles as he feels a thumb apply pressure to his wound. A chuckle comes from next to his ear, and before he knows it he's losing consciousness again.

The next time he wakes up, he stays awake. Blinking away the sleep, as he looks around the room, relaxing when he finds himself in a hotel room. Still fancy as hell, because god forbid Hannibal ever staying in some run down hotel, fancy bastard. Will starts to sit up, groaning at the dull ache in his shoulder, before flopping back down. Itching for a smoke, or maybe a drink, yeah he's definitely craving for a drink. He thinks about calling for Hannibal, but speak of the devil, here comes the little minx now. 

Hannibal walks in carrying a tray of food, steaming hot and smelling heavenly. Will’s stomach agrees with him, rumbling as Hannibal sets the tray close to him.

“Animelles de Moutons Frites," Hannibal says in perfect French as he places the delicately plated dish on the bed. "Lamb, cooked with tarragon vinegar, herbs and onions and served with a parsley garnish," he explains, watching as Will stares down at the food ravenously. 

“Damn, Hannibal, this looks good, fucking hell I'm starving.” Will hums, grabbing his plate and beginning to dig in. 

Hannibal eats slowly, enjoying the noises that Will makes as he wolfs his food down. When he finishes, Will slurps down his glass of water and pills. Watching as Hannibal takes the tray to clean off the dishes, Will hums to himself, looking over to find his jacket. Cursing as it's across the room, far from the grasp of his reach, and if Hannibal were to catch him out of bed. Well, he'd probably have something close to a tantrum, and force Will to go lay back in bed. Looking down Will notices his pants are lying folded next to the table near him. He makes the bold move, and gets up, groaning as the pain shoots through his shoulder. He’s so close to getting a smoke, before Hannibal intervenes, pushing Will back down onto the bed.

“Will! You need to stay in bed, you are not ready to walk around yet. You’ll tea open your stitches!” Hannibal hisses at him, pushing him down once more.

Will whines, glaring at the younger man, before forming an idea in his head. Reaching over, he grabs Hannibal's hand, pulling it close to his lips to rub lightly against his knuckles. Hannibal stutters in his movement, watching Will’s lips move over his skin, as Will watches him. Then Will speaks up, “Hannibal, could you please, go get me some whiskey to drink?”

Hannibal stumbles with his words, catching himself before speaking again, “Will, you are on high pain medications, the last thing you need is-Will!”

Grabbing him around the waist, Will pulls Hannibal up onto his lap, grinding upwards a little. Pulling a soft gasp from Hannibal, before pulling him down for a snaring kiss. And just like that, Hannibal is putty in his arms, gasping as Will shoves his tongue inside his mouth. Playing coy with Hannibal’s tongue, before pulling back to nibble at Hannibal’s bottom lip. Grinding up against Hannibal’s own growing hardness, he listens to the soft gasping mewls he pulls from the boy. But before Hannibal can get too comfortable, he pulls back, laying back down against the bed as Hannibal catches his breath.

“Please, Hannibal, get me some whiskey. I'll give you a little something in return.” He licks his, rutting int Hannibal once more to get his point across.

“I hope you plan on keeping that promise.”

“Depending on what you bring, I might add a little extra.”

He watches as Hannibal moved off him, slowly like a snake backing down from a predator, before moving out to the kitchen. Will smiles to himself, enjoying his own personal maid, he wonders slight if he could convince Hannibal to actually wear a little maid costume. Choking a little at his own thoughts, his cock twitching a little in interesting, glaring at himself for his indecent thoughts. Soon Hannibal is back in the room, pulling off his clothing before tossing the bottle over to Will. He looks at the bottle, and smiles.

“Well then, Dr. Lecter, as you said I'm on high pain medication, which means my cock will probably be flaccid for a long time. So,” popped the top off, sipping at the delicious burn down his throat. “if you can get me hard, well then you can ride me as hard as you want.”

“Ah, so this is a challenge.” Hannibal hums, leering his way over to Will, pushing him back down to the bed. Licking his lips as Will smirks up at him. Hannibal doesn't have a body type like Will’s, his is more lithe and less hairy, a small patch is growing, but probably won't be long before his chest is covered. Will sets the bottle onto the desk near the bed, pulling Hannibal down for a kiss, letting the younger man take control. Hannibal moves from kissing Will’s lips, to kissing along his jawline, nipping at the underside of his jaw. Will hums at the feeling of his smooth lips running down his neck, nipping slightly at his nipples, getting a hiss from Will. 

“Finally, doing something good with those lips, for once.” Will chuckles, before flinching as Hannibal applies pressure to his wound. “Little minx, I should spank you for that.”

Hannibal lifts his head from where he's sucking kisses onto Will’s belly. “I wouldn't be opposed to the idea.”

Blushing, Will lays his head back down, covering it with a hand as he moans. His mind wandering to thoughts of having the boy bent over his knees, and slapping against those plush ass cheeks, listening to those hoarse moans. He gasps as Hannibal's lips close around his cock, which is starting to finally grow hard. Hannibal doesn't take him down all the way, instead he plays with his head. Licking at his swollen pink head, before suckling at his precum, Will looks up to watch him as he works. Hannibal’s lips are heavenly, sucking at his skin, and just tasting the sweat and musk on Will’s cock. Diving down to take him all the way the his girth, moaning at the feeling as he nuzzles against Will’s punic hairs. Moaning around the girth of Will’s cock, before he starts bobbing his head, using his teeth very softly against Will’s cock.

“Fuck, yessss-feels fucking good.” Will hums, running his fingers through Hannibal’s hair. Pushing the boy down a little, before letting him back up to breath. 

“I got it up.” Hannibal purrs, watching as Will’s heavy cock bounces against his stomach. Precum dribbling down onto his skin, gleaming in the soft lamplight, Hannibal takes a minute to appreciate his work before pushing off. Will watches as he leaves to retrieve a bottle of lube, chuckling at how prepared Hannibal is for most situations. When he gets back onto the bed, Will watches as Hannibal sits over him, drizzling some of the lube onto his fingers before prepping himself. 

Will watches Hannibal's face changing as he presses a finger deep inside himself, his stomach muscles shuddering the feeling. His mouth hanging opening, as he gazes down at Will, legs trembling to hold himself up. Will rubs his hands over Hannibal's thigh, squeezing the strong muscles underneath, before rubbing closer to his cock. Gasping, Hannibal presses another finger into himself, moaning as Will clenches his hips. 

“You're going to need more fingers than that to fit me, Hannibal.” Will hums, lubing up two of his own fingers, before pressing inside.

Hannibal yelps at the added stretch, before pressing back against Will’s fingers. Licking his lips, Will enjoys the view of Hannibal riding his fingers, fucking himself on them. Clenching tightly as he moans around Will's fingers, Hannibal keens, pulling his fingers out as he's ready for Will’s cock. Watching with hazed eyes, Will watches as Hannibal slowly drops himself onto Will’s cock. Panting as he does.

“Ah-Will, god you're too-”

“Shh, you're doing just fine, baby, just keep going.” Will groans, rubbing circles on Hannibal’s thighs to help him relax.

Hannibal makes a small whine, before seating himself onto Will completely. Hannibal’s breathing had grown ragged from the exertion of work, clenching around Will's cock as he gets use to the girth. After a bit, he rest his hands on Will’s chest, before starting to move, bouncing a little on Will’s cock, before starting to pound down. Will moans, clenching Hannibal's hips as he thrust up into him. Both breathing heavily at the pleasure, Will more than Hannibal, as his shoulder silently screams with tension. Hannibal leans intl Will's chest, moaning as his body loses control, Will flips them over. Pushing back into Hannibal deeply as he starts to fuck the boy roughly, listening to his loud moans.

“WILL!” Hannibal screams, scrambling to clutch the bed sheets, his back arching into the older man’s chest.

“So fucking tight! Fuck, baby, you feel so good!” Will growls, diving down to suck bruises into Hannibal’s neck. Listening to the younger man scream underneath him, his hips moving relentlessly against his body.

When Hannibal comes it is a sight of holy wonder, his back arching up to press into Will’s chest, eyes rolling into the back of his head, as he loses his breath in a soft gasp. Will groans at the sight, fucking harder into Hannibal who lays limp beneath him, mewling softly in overwhelming pleasure. His body shudders, and before he knows it Will is roaring over him, an orgasm being ripped from his abdomen as he cums. Falling on top of Hannibal he heaves heavily, laying soft kisses against the boy’s neck as he pulls out. Hannibal twitches a little from his movement, but stays motionless other than that, making a small whine after having Will lay on him for too long.

“Alright, I'm moving.” Will grunts, pushing off the bed to roll on his side, Hannibal in turn curls up against his chest. “Get some rest, Hannibal, we'll clean up tomorrow.”

Hannibal nods his head, wrapping his arms around Will’s chest as he moves closer. His lips skim against Will’s skin, before he nuzzles his face into his chest, closing his eyes and sighing in content. Will starts to rub lazy circles against Hannibal’s back, watching as he falls asleep on his chest, before drinking from the whiskey once more. He shuts the lamp light off, groaning a little as he gets comfortable, then starts to snooze.

~~

When Will wakes up it's from the bleary light of the sun in his eyes, he groans, going to turn over before feeling soft hands rub at his side. He looks down, smiling a little as he sees Hannibal still sleeping. It's such a lovely sight, soft lips and angelic features, it would be a shame if someone were to ruin it. That someone being Will, as he rolls on top of Hannibal, crushing him with his weight. Hannibal grumbles at him, but melts as Will starts to kiss at the back of his neck.

“Such a lovely boy you are, Hannibal.” he hums, sucking on a light bruise from last night.

“I won’t be so lovely in a bit, if you don't get off of me this instance.” Hannibal grows, getting Will to laugh before rolling off.

Hannibal stretches, his back muscles moving beautifully as he moves off the bed, wrapping a silk robe around his form. Will watches intently, like a hungry wolf before a free meal, his eyes glinting with lust. Before Hannibal goes to make breakfast, he kisses Will and goes to move, jumping as his ass is slapped by the older man.

“Rude.”

“You like it, don't lie to me.”

There was a scoff from the younger man, as he left the room, leaving Will to his own devices. He laid in bed for a while, letting his mind reminiscence what happened the night before, groaning as he tasted Hannibal on his lips still. When he got up, it was to take a piss, then find his smokes which had been moved to the desk. He didn't care about his own nudity, nor anyone seeing him, as he lit one of his smokes. Inhaling the sweet burn into his throat, before walking out to check the news. Hannibal was in his prime, working in the kitchen like he was the master of the place. It was cute almost, in a domestic kind of way.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes as Will walked in, a cigarette hanging between his lips as he grabbed the newspaper. Flopping down on a seat at the table, before glancing at the front paper. What he saw was to say, almost, shocking.

The man he had killed yesterday had been found in his store murdered, he remembers that happening. But the man wasn't, to say, a man anymore. Instead, his throat had been opened to expose his vocal cords, the head of a cello plunged into his throat. Ready to be played like an instrument, a song, a show. And Will had the slight speculation on who this murderer was. Grinning, Will snared Hannibal around the waist, pulling him in for a kiss as while he was seting Will's food down.

“Why you little minx, a little killer in the making aren't we.” Will purred, kissing against the hollow of Hannibal's neck, making him moan a little.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Hannibal smiled, his sharp canines gleaming in the light.

“Yes, you do.” Will pulled Hannibal into his lap, nipping at his earlobe. “You did this, and I know you did. Because I don't know anyone else who wouldn't do something as artistic, and pretentiousness as you.”

Hannibal smirked as he listens to Will’s words, leaning into the older man’s chest, as he looks down at his own work. They kissed once more, before Hannibal wormed his way out of Will’s arms to eat his own breakfast. Will eats the food with ease, even if he knows what the meat is it still doesn't bother him. Why should it, when he has this beautiful creature just beginning to grow claws. Oh, he can't wait to watch the monster blossom.

“So, who's next on the list?”

“An old friend of mine. Just a question, how do you feel about going to America for a week?”

“Sounds just peachy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who they'll be killing next~~
> 
> Kudos and comments are always loved and cherished! If you kike my work, go check out my other pieces, and go check me out on twitter (Rachiroo1010) and tumblr (FunkyRacoon)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!!
> 
> Expect the next chapter soon!!


End file.
